


Харрингтон говорит

by maricon_lanero



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Харрингтон говорит «хорошо», «мне нравится» и «оставим это между нами, чувак».





	Харрингтон говорит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454181) by lymricks. 



Харрингтон говорит «хорошо», «мне нравится» и «оставим это между нами, чувак». Потом он ждет, пока Билли опустится на колени, и запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Он говорит «ага, это круто», он говорит «да, вот так» и говорит «ты был создан для этого». Когда Билли остается один, он задается мимолетным вопросом: как кто-то может быть создан для того, чтобы быть чьим-то постыдным секретом и сосать члены?

Он пытается не переживать на этот счет — особенно в те дни, когда видит Харрингтона в школе с очередной девчонкой. Билли помнит времена, когда тот все еще был раздавлен после разрыва с Нэнси, метался ночами в кровати и тянулся к Билли. 

Но то было зимой, а сейчас на дворе раннее лето. Июнь жарко облизывает кожу, и у бассейна Харрингтона Билли лежит, растянувшись, и пытается сделать вид, что Индиана не намного хуже Калифорнии. Харрингтон щелкает лямкой яркого-розового купальника какой-то девчонки. Он сказал, она живет через два города от Хокинса, он сказал, она подруга Кэрол.

Вот только когда Билли заходит в дом за пивом, ему на живот ложатся ладони. Харрингтон прижимается грудью к его спине; его пальцы нагреты солнцем, и от работающего кондиционера по коже у Билли бегут мурашки. Уткнувшись ему в горло, Харрингтон мягко и сладко шепчет «давай, детка, пожалуйста». Билли не нравится признавать, что от этого ноги у него подгибаются, но факт остается фактом: он опускается на колени. Харрингтон говорит «да», он говорит «вот так, ага», он говорит «потише, детка, нас могут услышать».

Билли не знает, чем еще занять свое время, кроме как этим. Ну, или хорошей дракой — потому что именно благодаря Харрингтону Индиана становится более-менее терпимой. 

Ну, и иногда — иногда они проводят время только вдвоем. Делают вместе домашку, и Харрингтон укладывается головой ему на живот, сжимает пальцы на его футболке так сильно, будто просит «не уходи». И хоть он никогда не произносит этого вслух, _иногда_ Билли все равно слышит — вот и все.


End file.
